The Justifier
by s57
Summary: my first fic about a war between Earth and Corneria and two groups mercenaries from both sides are the only ones who can stop it. Please Read and Review!


The Justifier

Chapter one

_August 1, 2843 Lylat System near Katina_

The drop capsule moved toward the Cornerian Battleship "Sentry" containing one of the most deadly things in the universe. That thing was a human named Chris Paulus. Chris was inspecting his arsenal for the op that would start a war. Chris had a Rambo assault rifle, two grenades, a Kabar knife with 3 inches of sharpened stainless steel, and his custom K- 55 magnum all the weapons sound suppressed with the exception of the grenades. He also bought reflective armor for going against lasers and a black stealth suit to melt into shadows. He wasn't worried about being picked up on radar, the capsule would be picked up as an asteroid that would crash into an airlock of the Cornerian ship allowing him to board. He was to get to the generator and destroy the ship with a nuclear warhead the Earth Army had given him. The capsule warned him that he was about to crash so he braced himself for impact. There was a scraping of metal at first but then he saw that he cleared the hull and that it was O.K. to step out. As soon as he stepped out of the capsule he armed the Rambo rifle and ran for the shadows. Chris had sneaked his way to the entrance of the generator room where four guards stood watch. Chris decided he would cut loose with a grenade. He pulled the pin, tossed it once to make sure the guards didn't throw it back and hurled the steel egg at them.

"What the sh-!" the fox never finished his curse. Instead, the air was filled with screams of agony as the bodies were thrown back by the explosion.

Chris then proceeded to the generator room cautiously he checked for any opposition and saw five guards panic and rush to the entrance

"Fucking fools!" Chris muttered to himself as he unleashed his Rambo rifle on the guards. All of them immediately killed by the armor piercing 12 mm rounds. Chris found the main generator knelt down to place the nuke and set it for 20 minutes. He then felt laser rounds whiz past his ears the heat incredibly intense. On instinct he dove for cover behind a steel container. He counted four soldiers all spread out.

"At least they're smarter than the guards in the generator room!" Chris laughed, he then took aim at a dog and fired a burst at him in the chest. The guard took three steps back and collapsed against the steel wall. He saw a tiger leave his cover and tattooed him with bullet holes from shoulder to hip causing him to spin, dead before he hit the ground. A fox was about to throw something at Chris. Chris wasn't phased and took aim at the grenade causing the fox's hand and face to explode.

"One more left!" Chris wheeled to the right and spotted the cat fire at Chris. Chris let the laser bolt hit his chest armor and reflect away from him. He then fired his remaining fifteen rounds into the cat making him flip head over heels. Chris then ran for the hangar, not caring about being stealthy. He went into the door that said "Hangar" and saw all the aircraft still stowed. He hijacked the nearest fighter, "Griffin" a fast strike fighter and flew off. Seven minutes later the ship exploded into oblivion.

Chris keyed a channel to the E.N. That he knew was safe.

"Commander Darris this is Chris mission accomplished the sentry of Katina is taken out as you requested . I'm in a Griffin and need clearance to land."

"Chris this is commander Darris permission granted, Admiral Maximus wants to congratulate you personally, he says the fleet will be able to attack the planet within eight hours, so as soon as you get your medal of honor or whatever merit badge he has to give you, get to the briefing room"

"Goddammit, you never let me rest do you Darris!"

"Orders are orders you know the rules!"

As soon as Chris landed and when he stepped out of the cockpit he was greeted by Admiral Maximus who was in his late fifties and had gray hair, but a brilliant leader all the same.

"Hello Chris, I was informed of your success on that mission."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't succeed sir."

"That's what I like to hear from the top mercenary in the universe!"

"So what do you want from me this time?" Chris asked with a bored voice

"Well my mercenary friend, you and your partner James Bolan have just been authorized to command troops and act as officers even though you're mercenaries! Here are your medals. I also wanted to congratulate you on your success the furries won't know what hit them thanks to you, and I just wanna say you're a hell of a soldier"

"Thank you sir!"

He then saluted the Admiral and headed to the auditorium like briefing room. Upon entering he saw other special forces seated in the area among them was his teacher and assistant hunter, James Bolan.

"Here's a medal for you straight from Admiral Maximus." Chris said showing the mercenary the medal with an eagle on top of the world.

"What do I get to do, order more grunts around other than you?" James asked mockingly

"Actually, you and I get to order marines around." Chris replied

"Well that's not saying to much but it's an improvement."

"Attention!" came a loud booming voice.

All the people in the room watched the commander step into the center of the room, and give the briefing.

"All right people your job today is to find a special forces team known as Starfox. These furries are mercenaries and are highly trained troops that are a serious threat to are men down on the planet. Your task is to find them as soon as you enter the field with the rest of the troops you are to separate from the main army, find them, and eliminate them. There are three identified members while the fourth is still unknown to us. Be aware that they all have modern weapons, armor, tanks, and aircraft. Your paycheck is thirteen million credits for one member dead or alive. We prefer alive, but if necessary dead.

"Holy Shit are you serious? Thirteen million for ONE member?" someone asked stunned at the amount of credits.

"That is correct" Darris replied. "Now, any other questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good, now saddle up for an assault!" Darris shouted and immediately everyone headed to the weapons locker. Chris picked the same gear for the sentry mission except he packed more ammo, six grenades, and a grenade launcher called "launcher 81" or simply "81". The launcher carried four incendiary rounds and four H.E. Rounds. James took the same armament Chris had except he had a mini Uzi instead of a magnum. They both wore reflective armor and com links to communicate with each other and the commander for info. The special forces teams headed for the dropships they were assigned that carried one thousand troops and awaited the battle for the Katina outpost.

"So, you ready to bag 52 million credits?" James asked playfully.

"You know me I'm always in!" replied Chris Paulus.


End file.
